So many challenges and not enough time
by Feferoniandcheesepizza
Summary: John and Dave are dating, but being a homosexual in Texas comes with challenges. AU, NSFW. WARNING! Smut, VERY Foul Language, and Violence. And maybe some other stuff if that's possible.
1. Chapter 1

"You little cunt!" Another fist hit my face. "How the fuck could you do that to me?!" He pushed me and I fell to the ground, tears and bruises staining my face. "You know what?" He kicked me hard in the stomach as I tried to get up, pushing my back down to the ground. "I'm done with you." He walked away, leaving me in the middle of the park holding my stomach, trembling, crying.

The next day at school I avoided him, swerved through the hall ways to make sure we wouldn't have to talk. But he didn't want to be avoided, he tried and tried to talk to me, apologise maybe? No, probably not. He probably wanted to yell at me more, and call me the worst boyfriend ever. "Dave!" I hear him call out to me, I shook my head silently and walked away, trying not to cry, trying not to brake my 'cool guy' image.

The lunch bell rang and I knew what was going to happen. "Dave! There you are! I've been looking for you all day, what's with you?" Well that completely surprised me. "Oh, nothing. Just the fact you beat the shit out of me last night." I looked down at my food. "W-What?! No I didn't! Why would I do that? I love you!" What? If it wasn't him, then who was it? "Are you sure? Because I have a black eye to prove it." I looked up at him and saw the worried look on his face. "John, I'm fine, but I'm just confused. That guy looked exactly like you, sounded almost like you, and even said he was you." I could tell he was trying to think about who it could be, he just had that look on his face, and took at least 5 minutes to respond. "Did he kind of have a British tinge in his voice?" I thought back to how he spoke. "I never really thought about it much until now, but he kind of did." John shook his head. "Jake." I gave him a confused look. "Why would my brothers ex-boyfriend beat the shit out of me, pretending to be you?" We both heard a laugh "Because I fancy you." He sat beside me, and gave me a soft punch on the shoulder. "Get the fuck away from me." 'RIINNNGGG' I stood up quickly, grabbed johns arm then ran from the cafeteria.

After school John and I walked home together, I couldn't have been more happy to figure out it wasn't john who beat the shit out of me, but some one else. "Hey Egbert, wanna come inside for a bit? Chill out and play some vids?" I noticed a faint blush on his face. "Sounds good!" He looked up at me and smiled brightly. I always loved his smile, it was always a big goofy one, but it made him so much more adorable, I can't help but smile back every time.

We got up into my apartment, and I looked around for Bro. "Hey Bro! I'm home and I brought John!"…No response. He was probably out shopping or something. Oh well. We walked into my room and John immediately sat on one of the bean bag chairs in my room. "So, Egbert, what game first?" I sat down in the chair placed next to his. "Well, I was hoping maybe we could play one we haven't played yet" "We've played all my games, so unless you brought one to school for no reason you're out of luck." I heard a sigh, and then from out of no where he climbed onto my lap and kissed me. I stared at him wide-eyed, unsure of what to do. "Come on babe, we can't stay virgins forever." He added a wink to that and my face turned red. "John that's a bit subtle don't you think?" He smiled and kissed me again, this time moving his hands up to my face and removing my shades as he pulled away. "Who cares?" he cooed. A smirk formed on my face and I leaned up to kiss him. It started getting more heated, and John opened his mouth slightly with a small moan, which gave me the chance to slide my tongue in. A battle for dominance began, and as the fight grew John started grinding me. "mmmhphmm" I breathed out of my mouth and he started to grind harder, making my cock ache. He pulled away from the kiss and giggled at me. He undid the button of my pants, then pulled the zipper down. His hand made its way into my pants and pulled out my completely hard penis. John looked at me and smiled. He was about to talk but he was interrupted. "I leave for 20 minutes and come home to my little bro playing tongue hockey with another dude, and they got their junk hanging out." He shook his head but I could tell he was trying not to laugh, or look embarrassed. "What'll I do with you." A smirk spread across my lips and I replied. "Well, if you'd tell me when you're leaving and when you're coming home you wouldn't catch me doing anything."


	2. UPDATE

Hello!

I guess this is just kind of an update im putting on all my stories.

i WILL MOST LIKELY be able to update them soon! but i can give no promises :(

My computer is STILL BROKEN and it is too expensive for us to fix, luckily my grandmother has a computer she was nice enough to lend me, BUUT i just entered the time of my FIRST EVER EXAMS and i've been trying to study my butt off, but between writing and studying i will try to write some updates! ( i can also do it after/before exams seeing as all of them start at 8:30 (one starts at 12:30 tho) and i live a 3 hour walk away. i'll be staying at school.) But yes!

i apologize for the hiatus but one of the stories should be updated soon, i'll go by the amount of favourites/followers of the stories to choose which one to update first. Thank you all for putting up with my bs. :D


End file.
